Demons can love?
by Lavi Black
Summary: Você não é capaz de amar. Nem eu. Então não me diga que se entrega a mim por amor.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, créditos à J.K. Rowling. Eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso.

Fanfic feita para o **Desafio Impossíveis Casais** proposto pela **Srta. Baby.**

**Demons can love?**

Ela olha para mim com devoção, aguardando. Um sorriso desenhado em seus lábios vermelhos. Um sorriso insolente, convencido. Tal sorriso não me incomoda. Pois, por mais que seu sorriso mostre desafio, seus olhos mostram lealdade. Ela é a única que eu tenho plena certeza de que nunca irá me trair. Afinal, ela não precisava me seguir. Ela é forte o suficiente para conseguir seus objetivos sem a minha ajuda, admito. É muito bela também. Rodolphus tem muita sorte. Mas pergunto-me se ela olha para o marido como olha para mim. Ela o olha com tamanha devoção? Com tamanha lealdade? Ela faria qualquer coisa por mim, eu sei. E por ele, ela faria?

Levanto-me e toco a face dela. Ela não me repele, pelo contrário, inclina o rosto na direção da minha mão. O sorriso em seus lábios aumenta. Ela sabe. É claro que ela sabe. Ela sabe que me tem nas palmas das mãos. Mas não tudo de mim. Com a outra mão seguro a cintura dela. Seguro firme, meus dedos afundam em sua pele, quase a rasgando e ao tecido que a cobre. Ela não se mexe. Sei que estou machucando-a. Ela não se move. Nem mesmo seu sorriso se altera. Pergunto-me se ela seria masoquista. Ou o masoquista seria eu? Por que me envolvo com ela?

Temos coisas em comum. Nós dois queremos poder, queremos o mundo bruxo para nós. Desço minha mão e seguro o pescoço dela. Posso matá-la quando quiser. Por mais que ela tenha algo de mim nas mãos, ela não tem o que realmente importa. Ela tem Tom Ridlle nas mãos, mas não tem Voldemort. Ela tem quem eu fui, não quem eu sou. E quem eu fui está morto há muito tempo. Ou seja, por mais que ela tenha parte de mim na palma das mãos, ela não tem poder algum sobre mim.

Ela escolheu seguir o mesmo caminho que eu. Qualquer coisa por poder. Para ser o melhor, o mais poderoso. A melhor, a mais poderosa. Fizemos nossas escolhas baseados em nossos objetivos e apenas isso nos une. Nossas escolhas. Nada de sentimentalismo barato. Não possuímos coisas desse tipo. Somos imunes a sentimentos, a afeição. Ela me serve, eu a mantenho viva enquanto ela me permanece leal. Simples. Como nossas escolhas.

_Nenhum homem escolhe o mal por ser mal apenas por confundi-lo com felicidade_

Ela não se move ou se atreve a me tocar. Ela sabe que um mínimo toque e eu irei me afastar. Mas acho que ela não se importa. O olhar dela muda. Há desafio em seus olhos agora, junto a devoção. Ela tem plena consciência de minha mão em seu pescoço. É quase como se, com o olhar, ela me desafiasse a matá-la. Ou será que ela pede para matá-la? É um desafio ou um pedido? Não sei dizer. Ela é tão difícil de se entender quanto eu.

- Milorde.

Ela me chama. O que ela quer?

- Bellatrix.

Respondo. Ela ri, suave e brevemente.

- Não irá fazer?

Como ela pode saber? Como ela consegue me ver? Como ela pode ler meus objetivos em mim?

- Você quer que eu faça?

Eu desafio. Quero saber até onde ela vai.

- Quero que faça o que quiser, Milorde.

- Então não se importa?

- Quero que alcance seus objetivos, Milorde. Não me importo com as consequências que recaírão sobre mim.

- Por quê?

- Tem certeza que quer saber, _Tom_?

Maldita! Ela brinca comigo! Sabe que possui meu lado humano. Mas a pergunta dela me intriga. Se pergunto, logicamente quero saber. A não ser que... não me diga que é _amor_? Por favor!

- Não me faça rir, Bellatrix. Você não é capaz de me amar. Você não é capaz de amar ninguém.

- O que te dá essa certeza, _Tom_?

Tom. Odeio quando ela me chama assim! Então por que não consigo mandá-la parar?!

- Eu te conheço, Sra. Lestrange.

- Não tenha tanta certeza, _Sr. Ridlle_.

O desafio brilha em seu olhar. Ela dá um passo e se aproxima de mim.

- Faça.

Agora é a devoção que brilha em seus olhos escuros.

- Faça!

Aproximo-me mais e sussurro em seu ouvido. Um simples feitiço.

O corpo dela cai em meus braços. Imóvel. Inconsciente. Morto.

_Avada Kedrava_

Seguro o rosto dela e beijo os lábios pálidos levemente.

- Você não era capaz de amar, Bellatrix.

Nós não somos _capazes_ de amar.

- Nem eu sou.

Nós não _podemos_ amar.

- Eu não quero amar.

Amar é para fracos que gostam de sofrer.

- Não fui eu quem te amou.

Eu _não quero_ sofrer. _Não quero_ ser fraco.

- Foi Tom Ridlle.

Tom Ridlle morreu. E com ele minha parte humana também morreu.

- Não foi Voldemort.

Não sou capaz de amar. Sabe por que?

- Demônios não podem amar, _Bella._

_Covarde não é aquele que chora por amar, e sim aquele que não ama com medo de chorar._

**End.**


End file.
